More Then Words
by xxFaking Smilesxx
Summary: A/U Riker recently went into foster care, but is soon adopted. He thinks his life is terrible; His parents died in a fire and he is left with no relatives. But Riker's opinions soon change when he discovers dark secrets and a troubled past within the family. First fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my first fanfic, so please, only constructive comments. Well, nothing much more to say here so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, Lucy and Kendall would SO be a thing!**

_**"Just because others are around doesn't mean you can't still feel empty." **_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Ricker POV

I waited in the over-crowded bedroom of Ashley Orphanage for my adoptive mom. I'd only been here nine days and I was getting adopted, let alone the fact I'm sixteen. They say that I'm lucky, that being adopted at sixteen was a one in eighteen shot **(AN: Feel free to correct me),** but I didn't feel lucky. In fact, I felt the exact opposite. I was beyond upset. I didn't want to leave my old life behind, didn't want to leave here. I had made a new best friend, Ryan, at Ashley orphanage. But I knew I had no choice.

"Riker," Marie shouted from the front door,"Mrs. McCormick is here!"

I groaned, but then smiled. The last real smile I would ever have.

"…Great! And—Oh, Riker, this is Mrs. McCormick."

She looked at me, her eyes full of warmth and love. "Hi Riker. Let's go out to the car and we can head back to the house."

When we sat down in the front seats, Mrs. McCormick started conversation to avoid an awkward pause. "I have kids your age, Aliha and Kendall. They're twins and adopted, so you guys could relate." I could tell she was trying really hard to get me to feel comfortable. "I also have a seventeen year old, James. He's my own kid. And a fifteen year old, Ella. She's also my own kid." She pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, but didn't get out. "Riker. Please tell me why you don't want to talk."

"I don't want to be here," I said, frustrated.

"You're not the only one, Riker," She quietly mumbled. This caught me off guard.

"You don't wanna be here?" I questioned the older lady.

"Oh, you thought I meant me? No. It's just, when Aliha and Kendall came here, Aliha wasn't exactly happy. She was like you. Didn't want to open to anyone and scared."

I sat there feeling a little guilty. Did Mrs. McCormick think I was scared, that I felt the need to close off? "I'm sorry. I just don't like the fact that it happened to me, you know?"

"I know, Riker," She said while she began getting out, "Ready?" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

**So, boring first chapter, I know. But it will get better. **

**!Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to BTRLuver143 for following. It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. (Total duhhh moment)**

_**"Some people don't understand the concept of host." **_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Ella POV

"New kid is here!" I shouted, excitement dripping from my voice. Today was my day to show the new kid around, since James did Kendall and Aliha.

We all gathered in the living room as mom walked in. "Everyone, this is Riker." Everyone looked happy to have a new member in our interesting family. Except Aliha. I mean, she tried to look happy for Riker, but it didn't take Einstein to tell she really wasn't. James looked relieved that he was still the oldest. Kendall, well Kendall didn't seem to give much care into the idea. I mean, he didn't mind Riker, but I don't think he cared if we got a brother or not.

"Well," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm Ella. This is James, that's Kendall, and that's Aliha."

"Nice to meet you guys," Riker said. Right now, he seemed pretty emotionless. Riker had black hair with dark brown eyes and this mysterious vibe coming from him.

We decided to watch a movie after dinner, so I put in _Holes _and turned on the captions.

"Why'd you turn on the captions?" Riker asked curiously.

"Oh, Aliha's deaf," I said, like I'd thought he'd already know. But once I saw the shock on his face, I knew no one had told him. "No one told you?"

"Uh, no! Why did it take me this long to find out?"

"Find out about what?" James asked as he, Kendall, and Aliha walked in.

"That Aliha's deaf," I said and signed since Aliha was now here.

_You didn't tell him?_ Aliha signed. _Why not?_

_I thought Kendall had, _I signed back. Kendall looked at me like I was crazy.

_You were supposed to be the host here, _Kendall signed.

"What are you guys saying?" Riker asked, totally confused.

"Nothing!" I said as I walked out.

* * *

**Boring still, I know. It will get better! **

**Anyway, please read AND review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

**Hey! Sorry the chapters have been so short. This one will be longer, promise! Oh and the "dark secret" ****ISN'T**** that Aliha's deaf!**

**Disclaimer: Haha! I wish. (P.S. That means I don't own BTR. :P)**

**Xoxox Aliha xoxoX (and no, this story is NOT about me)**

_**"Families are weird, but when it comes down to it, it's the people in it that make it that way." **_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Ella's POV

I looked up at my ceiling_. Why are they all yelling at me?_ _It's not like not knowing Aliha's deaf is the end of the world! _Was what I was thinking when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey," Riker said gently as he stuck his head in the doorway. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," I mumbled as I patted my bed. "Sit."

Riker nodded and sat down. "You okay?" I just nodded too so he continued. "I was wondering if you could give me some info on the family, you know? I just don't like walking in and not knowing anything about anyone."

I hesitated at first. What was I going to do? Spill all my, James, Aliha, and Kendall's personal life out on the table for Riker to see. "Nevermind. I'll leave." Riker muttered as he started to get up.

"No," I said as I grabbed Riker's wrist. "To be a part of the family, you got to know the family."

"Thanks Ella."

"No, thank you. I know it's hard opening up and being nice when you just got out of an orphanage." I was glad he was trying to open up and knew I shouldn't blow this. " So who do you want to hear about first?"

"I guess we could start with James and go from there."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, ready for the long speech I was about to give. "James Ryan McCormick. Born October 17, 1995. **(A/N I know that's not his b-day so don't go off on me.) **He has dark brown hair with cocoa eyes. James has always been the "ladies' man", you know? His first girlfriend was Riley Lays in the 2nd grade. He loves hockey. His best friends are Carlos, Logan, **(A/N Yep, they're coming!)** and Kendall. James loves being the oldest, so he was glad when he figured out you were sixteen. James sweet when he wants to be, but don't get me wrong, he could break a bone if he needed to. James his a straight C student, but he doesn't even try to hide it. He likes chick flicks and burgers. His favorite season is summer and James wants to be a professional model when he grows up." I was so tired after saying that, I almost forgot I had to tell three more.

Keyword: almost.

Riker looked a little shocked that there was so much to tell. "Too much?"

"Not at all. In fact, there's never enough to tell, you know?" He looked like he expected me to nod, but I didn't. "There's never enough because everyone has secrets that they want hidden. But it never ends up that way, does it?" Riker looked at me, his brown eyes swarming with emotion.

"No, it doesn't." I sighed. "Anyway, that's move on with the next child, me. Elaina Nicole McCormick, born March 27, 1997. I, obviously, have dark brown hair with light blue eyes. I'm the fashion/diva girl of the family and school. I guess I was happy when I figured out we were getting a new kid. I'm amazing at making pancakes; I'm a straight B student. I love little kids and flowers; there as my favorite season is Spring. When I grow up, I want to be a fashion designer."

"Elaina, huh?" Riker asked, obviously amused.

"I wouldn't be talking, Riker."

"Touché." Riker cracked a smile as I went on.

"Kendall David Knight, born January 16, 1996. Kendall has dirty blonde/light brown hair and green eyes. Kendall has kind of leader figure as well as a protective one over Aliha. Kendall, to be honest, I don't think he really cared whether he got a brother or not. Not that he doesn't like you, just that it didn't matter to him. Kendall loves hockey as well. His best friend is Aliha. He's great at making everyone feel…happy. Kendall makes the environment have so much positive energy. I don't know Kendall's grades. He loves his friends and his twin. Him and Aliha have this special relationship. They never fight and they're always together at home. When Kendall grows up he wants to play for the Minnesota Wilds." Sometimes I wonder what Kendall would do without Aliha. I mean, it's not like she wants to be a pro hockey player.

"So him and Aliha don't fight, _at all_? Like, not once_, ever?_" Riker seemed so confused, but I don't blame him. Siblings that don't argue: kinda weird.

"Never. But enough of that. Now to your last sibling. Aliha Jennette Knight, born January 16, 1996. Aliha has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Aliha's...different. She doesn't sign to people much, but I understand."

"Wait, why do you understand?"

"She's been through a lot." I felt really guilty talking about Aliha behind her back. Especially about this.

"What do you mean?" Riker's words came out just the way I wish they didn't.

"When Kendall and Aliha were seven, their dad left because of Aliha's deafness. Then, the day they turned nine, their mom died. They went to the orphanage, of course, but when they were thirteen, their dad adopted only Aliha." I hesitated because the next part was the worst. "But he didn't love her. All he would do was hit, kick, punch- whatever he could to hurt Aliha."

Riker looked down, and I could tell he was feeling a little guilty about how bad he thought his life was.

"One day Aliha ran away. Kendall was so glad she was back but, she acted different. See, Aliha use to talk even though she couldn't hear herself. She said that if you don't say it, you don't mean it. But when she came back, she never talked. Only used ASL. But that wasn't it either. Aliha always has this sad look in her eyes, like there's nothing to live for. She grew alot closer to Kendall, but further away from everything else. I don't know much more about Aliha because of that." I looked up to see Riker shocked. "Promise me you won't tell her I told you."

"I swear I won't. But where did you get all this at? Clearly Aliha didn't tell you."

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder." Riker already pushed my boundries tonight, I didn't need it to happen again. "Now get out. Your first day of school is tomorrow, wouldn't wanna be grouchie!" I said to Riker, sarcasim dripping in my voice.

"But-" Was all he got out before I shut my door.

* * *

**Wow. That was long! Still, the "dark secret" is still NOT revealed!**

**Xoxox Aliha xoxoX**

**!Read&Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Unravel

**Hey! Thanks to BTRlover1122 for following. You guys keep me going! But PLEASE review.**

**Xoxox Aliha xoxoX**

_**"Bad things always happen to good people, but in reality, the good people are bad in some way."**_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Riker POV

I thought about my new family. They're all different, but in their own way. The all seemed great but there was something off about Aliha.

I'd figure out she had a bad past by Ella, but I'm not sure I want to know. Something as dark as that doesn't deserve to be out for the world to see.

But this also made me feel guilty and a little self-centered. I mean, yesterday I was pouting about getting adopted. To Mrs. McCormick, I must have come off as a bratty teenage boy.

* * *

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna rule me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed—_I hit snooze on my alarm clock as it blared All Star by Smash Mouth. Great, first day as the new kid! No.

I walked down the stairs to find that everyone was eating breakfast but me, so I sat next to Kendall.

Kendall smiled then turned his attention back on Aliha, who was signing something. I waved to her to show I was glad to see her. She smiled.

Fake smiled.

The grin on my face disappeared when I realized it, the fake smile. It was just plastered on her face. I didn't know who she thought she was tricking, because it wasn't me.

"Guys, get in the car," Mrs. McCormick shouted from upstairs.

We all piled into the car. About halfway to school, Kendall asked if he could see my schedule. "You have all your classes with Aliha."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, showing me a copy of Aliha's schedule. "First period, homework. Second period, gym. Third period, graphic arts. Fourth period, social studies. Fifth period, reading/language arts. Then you have lunch, but all of us do then. Sixth period, science. Seventh period, math. And eighth period, study hall."

"At least I'll know someone," I sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot. Ella headed off to the freshmen campus as James went in the direction of the junior campus. I followed Kendall, as he and Aliha led the way to our lockers.

"Your locker is right here," Kendall said, pointing to the locker. "Me and Aliha are right down the hall, since our last name is Knight. So, when you get all your stuff ready for homeroom, come down to our lockers, 'kay?"

"Yeah," I murmured. Kendall nodded and took off down the hall.

* * *

Kendall POV

When I got to my locker, Aliha was about to leave, so I stopped her. She gave me the _'What?'_ look, and I started explaining.

_I need you to show Riker around. You guys are in all the same classes. _I signed. I knew she wouldn't approve, but it was worth a shot.

Aliha just tried to walk around me, so I grabbed her wrist. _Please._

I know she really hated Riker. Maybe it was because he was just another person to envade her privacy. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable with another person in the house. But whatever it was, I really needed her to forget about it, just for his first day.

Aliha seemed to understand because she just nodded and waited by her locker.

When Riker walked up, Aliha headed off to first period. "Better hurry, Riker." He nodded and ran after Aliha.

* * *

Riker POV

I felt like Aliha hated me. Of course I couldn't judge based on speech, but there was something else. What really bugged me was how she never bothered to see if I was still following.

**~~!PURPLE PAGE BREAK!~~**

When the bell for lunch rang, I practiclly ran out of class. As I opened my locker, papers spilled out- everywhere. When I was done picking them up, I was the last one in the hallway.

Except Aliha.

And guess where she started walking to?

Not the cafeteria.

I followed her, quietly at first, until I remembered she was deaf. Aliha ended up in the gym supply closet. I heard three guy's voices coming from inside the closet, so I stood by and watched through the cracks of the door.

"You're late," A tall, built, blonde guy said.

"I tried my best," That was Aliha's voice. It had a heavy, deaf accent to it. It really shocked me how bad her voice sounded.

"Your best isn't good enough!" _Smack! _That hit sounded like it could break a bone.

"Stop!" Aliha pleaded. I wished so badly I could help, but I knew if I tried, we'd both be in trouble.

"You or your twin," A third voice warned. "I could always mess with him."

Aliha was watching his lips carefuly as he said his threat. "Me,"

"Good," And he kept hitting her and hitting her.

I couldn't take it, so I went to lunch. I promised myself I wouldn't tell the others, they didn't need to know what happenene today.

But that didn't mean I wasn't going to talk to Aliha.

Because this was far from over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: When Doors Open, Others Close

**Hey! Lovin' the views but ****PLEASE**** review!**

**xoxox Aliha xoxox**

_**"To open the door to secrets, you have to close the door to trust." **_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Riker POV

As I approached our table, I saw James and who I was guessing was Logan and Carlos.

Two of the three boys who beat Aliha.

_How did they beat me here?_

Ella smiled when I sat down. "Where have you been?"

I hesitated. "Oh, the teachers were talking to me. You know, new kid crap."

She nodded and continued talking to a girl about a new dress she got.

Then I realized something.

"Where's Aliha?"

"She has this thing with the teachers the first ten minutes of lunch." Kendall answered, like it was the most average thing he's ever heard.

The way Ella explained Kendall and Aliha's relationship, it would have seemed like he would know more then he really did. Obviously there were more secrets in the Knight family then Kendall realized.

"Oh."

Then James spoke up. "Riker, this is Logan" pointing to a raven-haired boy "and Carlos." pointing to the Latino.

"Nice to meet you," I managed to get out. It wasn't nice to meet anyone who had beaten up, and God knows what else, a family member.

"Back 'atchya," Logan said, his face forming a small smirk.

Then Aliha arrived at the table.

Kendall signed something and she shrugged. So that was how the rest of lunch went on, Ella talking to her friend, James talking to the jerk faces, and Kendall signing to Aliha, just to have her nod or shake her head.

This would seem like a normal lunch to you, but boy would you be wrong. It might not come off for alot of people, but I could tell. There was tension between James and the guys. Kendall was worrying about something as he franticly signed to Aliha.

Aliha, well, everything was off about her: The black eye, the fake smile, the glassy look in her eye. Everything was wrong.

* * *

It was eighth period, in which the only person in my class that I knew was Aliha. So I decided to pass her a note. I had to comfront her sometime, why not now? In blue ink pen I wrote:

_Aliha,_

_I have to talk with you. It's about what happened before lunch. I won't tell anyone, but please meet me in my room at midnight. We need to work through this._

_Riker_

I passed it to Aliha. She seemed suprised and she opened it.

Her jaw dropped as she read. At first, I though she was going to cry, but after looking at me and giving a nod, I realized she wasn't.

* * *

11:59

My door creaked open and Aliha's head popped in. After I signaled her to come in and she sat on my bed.

I got my note pad and started writing.

Why are you hiding this? **(A/N: Riker underlined, Aliha italics)**

_Do I have a choice? Did you hear what they said?_

Yes, I did. But you can't keep backing down, you have to stand up for yourself.

Aliha looked at the paper we were writing on. Tension was in the air. Aliha crumpled the paper into a ball and through it at the wall. She started signing to herself, panic with every motion.

I grabbed her wrist to get her to stop and she tensed. I mean _really_ tensed. I let go quickly, but not quickly enough to keep Aliha from backing up.

I got a new paper out.

What did they do to you, Aliha?

_You saw, they hit me._

I wanted her to stop being difficult.

I know it was more then that. Please tell me what they've done before.

_Nothing happened._

Quit lying.

_I'm not!_

Quit lying and tell me what happened.

"They raped me." Aliha said/yelled, obviouly ashamed.

I knew she really meant it, saying it out loud. But I was so shocked it had gone that far.

I'm so sorry, I didn't know.

Tears formed in her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't cry in front of me.

So she shook her head and left, but left the note.

It took me a while to realize she was really the last one to write on it.

_Don't tell anyone._ Was the only thing on the page.

Except for one wet spot.

The one tear Aliha had shed.

* * *

**I'm really proud of this chapter. I put alot of thought into it. I know it may be short but it contains tons of info. **

**Also, thanks for the favs and follows!**

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**xoxox Aliha xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6: What's Unexpected

**Thanks for favoring guys!**

**~So this chapter is based on me and my friend's fight but verbally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. I only own Riker, Aliha, and Ella.**

_**"The deaf are not musically challenged, but musically gifted beyond extent."**_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Riker POV

I woke up to find it was Saturday morning, a few days after mine and Aliha's "talk". I looked at the clock. 4:26.

Great.

After I realized I wasn't going to get any sleep, I went downstairs to eat breakfest. I walked into the kitchen and saw two shadowed figures outside. I knew who they were right away. I opened the door quietly so no one would wake up. What I heard outside shocked me on so many levels.

Aliha was singing with Kendall.

I knew the song right away. Chances by Five for Fighting.

**(A/N: Aliha=**_italics_** Kendall=bold both=**underline**)**

_Chances are when said and done_  
_Who'll be the lucky ones_  
_Who make it all the way?_  
_Though you say I could be your answer_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_No matter how it feels today_

Chances are we´ll find a new equation  
Chances roll away from me  
Chances are all they hope to be

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never_  
_Cause though love can change the weather_  
_No act of God can pull me away from you_

**I´m just a realistic man**  
**A bottle filled with shells and sand**  
**Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you**  
**And though I see us through yeah**

Chances are we´ll find two destinations  
Chances roll away from me  
Still chances are more than expectations  
The possibilities  
Over me  
Eight to five, two to one  
Lay your money on the sun  
until you crash what have you done?  
Is there a better bet than love?  
What you are is what you breathe  
You gotta cry before you sing

_Chances_ **chances**

**Chances lost are hopes torn up pages**  
**Maybe this time**  
_Chances are we´ll be the combination_  
Chances come and carry me  
Chances are waiting to be taken  
**And I can see**  
_Chances are the fascination_  
_Chances won't escape from me_  
_Chances are only what we make them_  
_And all I need _

By the time they finished, they had both noticed I was there, watching them like a creeper.

Kendall looked to Aliha, then back at me. He sighed and strode back into the house. I looked back at Aliha.

"You sang really well. How do you do that?" I said/mouthed, hoping she'd be able to see the meaning. The I got the reaction I wasn't expecting.

Aliha gave me the birdie and stormed inside. **(1)**

I was left confused and alone.

Wonderful.

* * *

Ella POV

I woke up to James beating on the walls downstairs.

"JAMES! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm too awesome for that to happen!" He yelled back, his voice slightly echoing.

I groaned and out of my hot pink bed. Then I walked into the hall and was right about to go downstairs when I noticed that Kendall was in Aliha's room. The door was shut, but I could hear him arguing with her.

_Arguing?_

"...not my fault!..." I heard Kendall shout, probably signing along with it. "...Riker knows...you hiding?" I was confused but also wanting to hear more. Kendall obviously didn't want other people to know there were arguing, so his voice was low, except from the occasional shout, which made me only hear bits and pieces.

"...lie...me...you a private person...hide this!" What? This was a little more than I needed to hear. Then the talking stopped. I leaned against the door and it popped open.

Kendall looked like he was going to punch someone. He _never _looks that angry.

Especially not to Aliha.

Kendall pushed past me, practically jumping down the stairs to his room in the basement.

I turned to Aliha, but her door was already shut when I heard the lock turn. I stomped, knowing she would feel the vibration. After a few seconds, I did it again. This time, she came out into the hallway.

_What? _Aliha signed.

_What's up with you and Kendall arguing?_ I signed

_It's nothing, Ella._

_It's not nothing, you guys never have fights. Just tell me._ I challenged.

_Stay out of my business._ She signed, trying to get me to go away.

_But I'm your sibling._

_And you will never be more than that_. Aliha signed, dead serious. Then she went back in her her room, leaving me only with the familiar click of the door.

What had just happened?

* * *

**(1) The birdie is your middle finger, if you didn't know.**

**So that's Chapter six. _I'm having trouble deciding what chapter seven will be about so PLEASE pm me!_**

**!Review!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: This is just an author's note. I NEED ideas for chapter 7, so PLEASE PM me! Also, I NEED reviews! I live on those things, guys, and right now i only have 1.**

**ONE _LOUSY_ REVIEW.**

**I know there are more people who have something to say then that.**

**Come on, guys. Support This story.**

**Also, thanks to TaylorCammieBell, LivingTheLifeBigTime, and BTRlove1122 for following and/or adding this to their favorites. THEY SUPPORT THIS, GUYS. BE LIKE THEM.**

_**"Too different, too perfect." ~ME!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward

**Hey! I FINALLY got someone to give me an idea! THANK YOU!**

**Anyways, here it goes, Chapter 8 of More Then Words**

* * *

Riker POV

I had my music blaring when I heard someone pound on my door. I hit pause and opened it to find a very angry Kendall.

He ran in and locked the door behind him. "What's with you and Aliha? Is there something going on between you two? Aliha's practiclly ignoring me. What the hell did you say to her?" I know I should have explained all that I knew but I didn't, I couldn't tell Kendall. I promised Aliha. But the more I thought about what Kendall had just said, the more offended I was.

"Why do you assume I did something? How do you know that James or Ella weren't the ones who made her ignore you? How do you know you didn't do something yourself?"

He hesitated for second, but came back strong. "I know what she's been through with my 'dad'. I understand, I watch what I say. I've been there for Aliha all the time. James and Ella know what happened with him too. They wouldn't say something to upset her. You did it, I know you did. What did you do, ask her about the past? Ask her why she's deaf? I-"

"STOP!" I shouted at Kendall. He seemed startled, but tried to hide it. I wasn't going down without a fight. "You don't understand Aliha and you never will because _you're_ the one that's not careful. I couldn't give a damn whether you guys are are twins or not." With that, I ran out of my room, and outside. I needed to cool down or I would start to get physical, and god knows where that would go.

* * *

It was Monday morning.

Things were really awkward in the car ride to school. Kendall sat in the middle with Ella, James sat in the back with Aliha, and I sat up front. I could hear James's hand hit together as he signed to Aliha, but that was it. No one talked, but everyone could feel the tension.

When Mrs. McCormick pulled inot the school, we all piled out, but Kendall was faster than anyone. James looked at him briefly, and then to Aliha. With that, James left as well. I turned around to see Ella had disappeared like thin air. The only one left was Aliha.

Aliha was emotionless as everyone left, but she couldn't hide the tad of sadness in her eyes that lingered on. I waved my hand, as if to say 'come on'. _Maybe I should learn sign language, _I thought. Aliha walked forward then right past me.

That's when it hit me.

_Aliha doesn't want you to know, but you do. She won't talk to Kendall because she's scared you'll say something. _But what was so bad about that?

_Everything._

I knew about Aliha's rape. But I wanted to know why. Why would someone do that to her? What did she ever do that was wrong?

_Nothing._

I had to know why it happened. I had to comfront Logan and Carlos.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I need inspiration! PM ME AND/OR REVIEW!**


End file.
